Aux Portes de Nargothrond
by prenses556
Summary: Nargothrond est habitée par des inconnus hostiles, et Finarfin décide de voir ce qui se passe. Sont-ils des intrus irrespectueux au souvenir de ses fils, ou ont-ils une toute autre raison pour être là ?


**D'abord, merci à Nelja qui a fait la béta-lecture pour cette fiction. J'ai eu honte de moi-même après avoir vu mes fautes **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Le roi Finarfin avançait le long de la rivière Narog, vers le sud. Ses cheveux blonds étaient tressés en de longues nattes et son visage était dur, presque sans émotion. Son armure et son épée brillaient sous le soleil de Beleriand. Un bouclier était accroché sur son épaule mais il ne portait pas de heaume. Une brigade à cheval le suivait sur ces territoires déserts et ravagés par Glaurung.<p>

Pourquoi allaient-ils donc par là ?

Pensaient-ils que les assassins des Princes de Noldor allaient apparaître sur leur chemin ?

"Peut-être" se disait Finarfin. Alors que son coeur se remplissait de douleur à chaque fois qu'il pensait au meurtre de ses fils, il ne cessait d'avancer vers leur royaume détruit, ravagé, saccagé.

Non. Détruit et ravagé étaient les seuls adjectifs convenables en ce moment. Du saccage... il ne savait pas grand-chose. Tout ce qui était sûr, c'était que personne ne s'était aventuré dans les cavernes de Nargothrond depuis longtemps sauf...

Maintes rumeurs, anciennes pour la plupart, disaient que le trésor des fils de Finrod Felagund était intact et que même les voleurs n'osaient s'en approcher. Étaient-ce les cendres du dragon Glaurung, ou le souvenir de Mîm le Nain qui leur empêchait ? Ces morts étaient donc renommés pour ne laisser personne venir en ces terres ?

Non, ce n'était pas la raison du manque de _visiteurs _par ici. _Autre chose _en était la raison, et cet _autre chose _était la raison même qui avait mené le roi à se rendre sur les anciens territoires où son fils ainé était Seigneur des décennies auparavant.

_Q__uelqu'un _était assis dans la salle de trône des Rois de Nargothrond, à profiter des richesses de Finrod...

_Mort._

Orodreth...

_Mort._

Finarfin cligna des yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser submerger par la tristesse. Il devait être fort, comme quand il avait renoncé à partir en Terre du Milieu à la suite de ses frères, ou comme quand il avait réuni son armée pour y venir en aide. Comme quand il avait ordonné à ses troupes de détruire des armées entières d'orcs. Comme quand il avait tué de sa main les viles créatures de Morgoth.

Et là, il s'avançait, silencieux et déterminé, comme la troupe derrière lui. Pour quoi faire ? Il ne savait pas. Mais son expression montrait que ce qu'il allait faire, il le ferait sans merci...

Ou c'était ce qu'il pensait en se tenant à cheval devant sa division.

Que ferait-il s'il ne trouvait que les anciennes robes de ses fils ?

La harpe de Finrod ?

Le bouclier brisé d'Orodreth ?

La bague d'alliance d'Angrod ?

L'armure noire de fumée d'Aegnor ?

Non, aucune de ces pensées ne hanteraient son esprit en ce moment. Elles n'étaient là qu'à l'heure du repos, quand il descendait de son cheval ou juste avant de s'endormir... s'endormir ?

La seule pensée positive que son cerveau possédait était le souvenir de sa fille unique.

Artanis. Nerwen. _Galadriel._

Elle était en sécurité, au-delà des montagnes du Lindon.

Mais Beleriand n'allait pas tarder à s'effondrer.

_Beleriand... Nargothrond._

_Les efforts, les souvenirs, les tombes de ses fils allaient sombrer dans la Mer._

_La terre grondait sous les pas de l'armée des Valar, qui n'avait pas encore rencontré les plus maudites créatures de Morgoth. Que des Orcs, qui se retiraient. L'armée de Finarfin avait nettoyé l'Ouest __de __Beleriand avant de rejoindre les troupes d'Ingwë et Eönwë au nord._

_Quand le roi des Noldor de l'Aman avait voulu savoir ce qui était arrivé aux débris de Nargothrond, on lui avait raconté que des étrangers reconnus par leur aggréssivité avaient saisi la forteresse abandonnée. Ils n'avaient laissé personne y venir, et ne communiquaient pas avec quiconque, sinon qu'ils posaient des pièges dans les bois et les utilisaient au cas où des inconnus viendraient les déranger._

_Par la suite, personne n'avait contredit sa décision de se rendre aux cavernes qui n'étaient PAS abandonnées._

Ce serait facile d'éliminer ces intrus désagréables et hostiles qui avaient élu Nargothrond comme demeure, mais après ?

Au loin, les sabots des éclaireurs envoyés par Finarfin une heure et demie plus tôt se firent entendre. Le roi descendit de sa monture pour accueillir ses soldats. Ils étaient essoufflés et semblaient étonnés de ce qu'ils venaient de rencontrer, et c'était sûr que les nouvelles valaient la peine d'être apportées si rapidement.

"Mon roi," commença leur chef,

_Quelques heures auparavant..._

_Cinq soldats avançaient à cheval dans les bois menant à Nargothrond. La forêt était silencieuse, même trop pour être innocente, ce qui intrigua les soldats de Finarfin. Ils ne disaient pas un mot et leurs chevaux ne faisaient presque aucun bruit. _

_Soudait, une voix cria en Sindarin :_

_"Halte !"_

_Sans même échanger un regard, les soldats s'arrêtèrent pour dégainer leurs arcs et flèches. Ils avaient compris le Sindarin, et la voix continua dans cette langue._

_" Que vie__nnent__ faire ici les soldats des Valar ? Parlez donc ! Votre commandant vous a envoyé pour quelque chose, non ? "_

_" Montre-toi, si tu veux nous parler ! " fit le héraut en chef du roi qui se tenait en avant. Mais il ne fit pas bouger son cheval dans cette forêt devenue soudainement hostile._

_" Ce ne sont pas des paroles intelligemment prononcées, puisque c'est vous qui pénétrez dans ces terres," dit la voix, puis continua sans laisser le héraut en chef parler : " Je vous préviens que vous n'avez pas intérêt à faire un pas en avant ou lancer une flèche si vous tenez à rester en vie. "_

_Les murmures d'indign__ation__ stoppèrent net quand une silhouette rendue presque invisible par son déguisement sauta du haut d'un arbre. L'inconnu se redressa et se tint tout droit devant les chevaux. Son mouvement de tête fit tomber son capuchon en arrière et il regarda les soldats avec un sourire malin._

_C'était un Elfe Noir. Il était comme tous les elfes de son espèce : brun aux yeux foncés, avec un visage assez laid et une peau bronzée tout de même plus clair__e que ses cheveux__. Pourtant, ses vêtements étaient de haute qualité et il arborait la figure des nobles seigneurs Telerins. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux armures des soldats qui murmuraient entre eux et dit :_

_" Vous êtes les hérauts de Finarfin, n'est-ce pas ? "_

_" Exact." fit leur chef. "Mais qui es-tu, pour pouvoir habiter dans le demeure de Finrod Felagund comme si elle était tienne, et comment oses-tu insinuer que nous n'avons pas le droit de nous trouver ici ? "_

_L'Elfe Noir fronça les sourcils en un instant très court, puis remit en place son expression malicieuse. Il rit et dit en Quenya : " Dites à votre roi qu'il a bien fait d'envoyer des éclaireurs, quoique c__e soit__ bizarre de voir cinq soldats de__s__ Valar dans ces bois déserts. Je suppose que Finarfin voudra me voir. Si c'est ainsi, dites-lui que__ dans__ trois heures, je l'attendrai." Il recula vers un tronc d'arbre et continua : "Ne venez pas plus tôt, sinon mes gentils pièges risqueraient de faire du mal. Il me faut du temps. Et dites lui que je ne suis qu'un simple Elfe Noir vivant dans la forêt." _

_L'Elfe Noir grimpa sur un arbre et devint rapidement invisible aux yeux des soldats qui se tinrent un moment immobile, puis firent tourner leur chevaux et commencèrent à galoper vers la troupe de Finarfin. _

L'étonnement et la colère prirent place en même temps dans l'esprit du roi. Il permit à ses hérauts de se reposer, puis dit :

" Nous allons lui accorder plus de trois heures, qu'il prenne son temps ! " avec un rictus méprisant.

C'est ainsi que quatre heures plus tard, la division du Roi de Noldor de l'Aman commença à avancer vers les portes de Finrod Felagund. Ils traversèrent les rares bois sans obstacle apparent, en brandissant les bannières de Finarfin.

Quand les portes se firent voir à l'horizon, le coeur du roi s'engourdit. Le visage de son fils ainé apparut devant ses yeux, et le père dût se concentrer sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Il n'en savait rien, mais la sagesse de son âme lui conseillait d'être calme. Son visage était inexpressif, et son coeur essayait d'en faire autant. Il était le plus sage des enfants de Finwë, et il exécutait ce que le bon sens lui ordonnait.

Son calme ne le lâcha pas quand ses soldats soufflèrent les cors, et que ces paroles vinrent en guise de réponse :

" Je n'avais pas dit à tes hérauts que tu devais emmener tes troupes avec toi, mais soit. "

Finarfin jeta un coup d'oeil au feuillage des arbres à proximité, puis dit d'une voix claire :

" Sors d'où tu es, Elfe Noir, et ne te permets pas de questionner mes décisions. "

_Derrière son tronc d'arbre, l'Elfe Noir en question se disait que les Noldor étaient tous pareils. Qu'ils soient oncle ou neveu, Finarfin ou Turgon, Roi en Aman ou Gondolin, ils étiaient assez durs __à propos de leurs__ décisions, quoique Turgon pouvait être convaincu par Maeglin._

_L'elfe chassa cette pensée de son cerveau. Il n'était pas question qu'il se laisse emporter par les songes concernant son frère. L'idiot._

Finarfin fixait l'elfe qui venait tout juste de sortir de l'ombre. Il était exactement comme l'avaient décrit ses hérauts ; laid mais droit. Il souriait et ne paraissait pas intimidé le moins du monde.

Chose bizarre, il ne dégageait pas un air _mauvais_ que Finarfin aurait attendu d'un voleur irrespectueux du souvenir des Rois. Ses yeux noirs brillaient de malice, et son sourire était tout sauf vilain. Finarfin connaissait cette expression dont il avait déjà vu sur le visage d'une femme Vanya se remémorant ses beaux souvenirs avec un mari, un fils et des petits-enfants assassinés sur la Terre du Milieu.

" Roi Finarfin," dit l'Elfe Noir en Quenya, " suis-je la raison de ta venue ? "

Le roi répondit d'une voix dure :

" Je vois que tu as appris la langue de Valinor, Avari. Sache que cela ne m'empêchera pas de te punir comme il le faut si je vois que tu as profité des richesses de mes fils. "

L'elfe rit amèrement. _C'était la première fois depuis le début de la journée qu'il laissait apparaître un sentiment venant des profondeurs de son coeur._

" Hélas, Seigneur Finarfin, Finrod avait prédit qu'il ne resterait rien de son pays dont un fils puisse hériter. Il avait raison, comme vous le voyez. Orodreth n'a rien laissé. "

L'elfe avait un peu poli ses paroles, quoique celles-ci ne signifiassent pas de bonnes choses. D'un part, Finarfin fulminait contre cet Avari qui parlait de cette façon de ses fils et d'autre part, il était intrigué.

" N'empêche que j'ai pu trouver l'un des plus grands trésors de vos fils. Ils n'ont pas réussi à le garder et maintenant, si vous le permettez, j'y retourne. "

L'elfe se retourna pour s'en aller, mais les gardes de Finarfin l'attrapèrent une fraction de seconde après le signe du roi. L'elfe, lui, fulminait contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir réussi à se comporter convenablement. Turgon pouvait être assez tolérant envers lui, mais Finarfin ne supportait pas qu'un elfe noir lui dise n'importe quoi à propos de ses enfants ; il était plutôt susceptible à ce sujet bien qu'il ne soit pas du genre à se mettre en colère rapidement.

_Daemoth L'Elfe Noir l'était aussi. À propos de sa femme et sa fille ; l'une atteinte de folie et l'autre tombée à Gondolin, il était susceptible. À propos de sa mère qui avait toujours préféré Maeglin à lui, il était susceptible._

_Il comprenait très bien la frustration de Finarfin._

_Par contre, le sang d'Eöl coulait dans ses veines et sa fierté y avait sa place depuis longtemps. _

" Je ne t'ai pas donné la permission de partir. " dit Finarfin d'une voix froide. L'elfe noir le fixa de ses yeux sombres, et le roi Noldo soutint son regard.

" Que vas-tu faire, fils de Finwë ? Me tuer ? " dit Daemoth après un ricanement.

" Fouillez-le. " ordonna Finarfin à ses gardes, qui s'exécutèrent sur-le-champ. Les deux elfes se fixaient toujours, mais quand un soldat tira l'épaule de l'Elfe Noir sans délicatesse, celui-ci poussa un grognement de douleur et un joli petit juron.

" Je ne suis _pas _armé, " dit-il en grimaçant. Finarfin descendit de sa monture et après qu'il eut jeté un regard à ses gardes signifiant _c'est bon_, il s'approcha de l'elfe. Le visage de Daemoth s'aigrit encore plus alors qu'il reculait, s'étant rendu compte de sa liberté.

" Qui es-tu vraiment ? " dit Finarfin en tenant le bras valide de l'elfe pour éviter qu'il ne recule encore plus.

" Tu t'y intéresses, maintenant ? " fit l'elfe d'une voix désagréable. " Ce n'était pas toi qui voulais me punir, il n'y a pas une minute ? "

Finarfin sourit face à la fierté de l'Elfe Noir et s'expliqua :

" Un voleur non-armé et blessé qui vient parler avec le propriétaire de ses larcins, c'est rare. "

" Mais… Je n'ai rien, mais RIEN… !"

Finarfin ouvrit la cape de l'Elfe Noir pour voir sa blessure, et sans prendre en compte les mots sans tête ni queue que celui-ci prononçait stupidement par douleur, dit :

" Je ne comprends pas grand-chose des blessures, mais... "

L'Elfe Noir recula encore plus et heurta un arbre. Ses mots assez impolis furent interrompu par une flèche qui ricocha contre le bouclier du roi. L'attention de toute la troupe se centra vers un autre elfe qui tenait maladroitement un arc, accroupi sur une branche.

" LAISSE-LE ! " cria l'elfe d'une voix de femme qui étonna grandement le roi Noldo, pas qu'elle soit une femme, mais il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Il recula de quelques pas, et l'elfe sauta par terre. Tremblante, elle s'approcha de l'Elfe Noir écroulé par terre à cause de sa douleur. Elle lui tendit une petite bouteille et mit une épée par terre, à côté de lui. L'Elfe Noir lui murmura quelques mots accompagnés d'un sourire, puis la nouvelle venue se tourna vers le roi Noldo.

" Je ne vous connais pas, mais il a confiance en vous. Si je ne le vois pas revenir dans deux heures, je... "

Sa voix trembla et se brisa, puis elle se perdit en une fraction de seconde dans le feuillage d'un arbre. Ses yeux gris brillèrent pendant une seconde entre les branches avant de disparaître.

Ses yeux étaient étrangements familiers à Finarfin.

Le roi ordonna à ses soldats d'établir leur campement plus loin, vers Nargothrond. Ensuite, il s'approcha de l'Elfe Noir qui avait débouché la bouteille non sans peine, et avait tout juste fini de la vider. Le regard de Daemoth se posa d'abord sur son épée, puis sur Finarfin. Le roi dégaina sa propre épée et récupéra celle de l'Elfe Noir.

" Tu n'en auras pas besoin. "

Daemoth fixa le roi d'un regard exaspéré. Le breuvage ayant quasi magiquement diminué sa peine, il se redressa sur ses pieds.

" Il faut que je retourne à Nargothrond. " s'expliqua-t-il.

" Tu répondras d'abord à mes questions. De toute façon, j'y irai par la suite. "

Daemoth fit une moue qui enlaidit ses traits encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient avant.

" Tu l'as entendu, non ? Si je ne retourne pas dans deux heures... "

À vrai dire, les menaces de l'elfe n'avaient pas eu beaucoup d'impact sur Finarfin, mais l'Elfe Noir semblait y accorder beaucoup d'attention. Le mouvement de Daemoth fut interrompu par l'épée de Finarfin.

" Tu ne vas nulle part avant de m'avoir répondu correctement."

Daemoth, pressé, dut faire fonctionner ses méninges pour trouver un compromis.

" Alors marchons ensemble. " proposa-t-il d'un ton las. Finarfin leva un sourcil, puis remarqua l'anneau d'or que l'Elfe Noir portait sur l'index de la main avec laquelle il avait jeté une mèche en arrière d'un geste impatient.

" Elle était ta femme, n'est-ce pas ? " demanda Finarfin en faisant un pas en avant, une main sur chaque épée qu'il portait. Il n'avait pas un coeur de pierre, mais il avait appris depuis longtemps qu'il ne fallait pas avoir aveuglement confiance en quelqu'un, même en son frère.

" Exact. " fit Daemoth, à côté du roi. Ils avancèrent en silence jusqu'au campement, l'un essayant de mettre les choses en place, l'autre soulagé qu'ils aient enfin entamé la marche. Au campement, Finarfin ordonna à ses gardes et éclaireurs de se placer dans les bois sur le chemin de Nargothrond.

" Sage décision. " commenta Daemoth en regardant les soldats. Ceux-là le regardaient aussi, ils n'avaient pas remarqué dans la forêt que même blessé, l'Elfe Noir avait une allure semblable aux princes Noldor.

" Alors, on commence par la toute première question, " dit Finarfin allègrement, " qui es-tu ? Et n'essaye pas de me répondre avec des énigmes. "

" Je n'ai pas l'habitude de le dire comme ça, mais bon... Je suis Daemoth de Gondolin. "

" Un Elfe Noir de Gondolin ? "

" Vous savez Maeglin ? Ce traitre était mon frère. "

Les seuls signes de surprise que Finarfin laissa paraître fut son bref arrêt qui dura trois secondes, et le " Oh ! " qu'il dit tout en fronçant les sourcils. Pendant que son esprit intelligent mettait les choses en place, il ne fit pas un commentaire du genre " Tu insultes ton frère ? " qu'il n'aurait pas épargné à un enfant elfe malpoli. Il connaissait bien Maeglin le Traître.

" Donc tu es le fils de ma nièce, Aredhel ? Tu n'es pas aussi reconnu que ton frère. " marmonna-t-il en regardant dans le vide. Il soupira, tourna ses yeux vers Daemoth, puis baissa la tête pour regarder le sol. L'Elfe Noir ne répondit pas, et Finarfin dit :

" Tu ne me mens pas, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Vous pensez qu'un elfe sur cette Terre du Milieu aimerait avouer que son frère est le traître le plus maudit qui n'ait jamais existé ? "

Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre était _un peu_ improbable, mais Finarfin savait que Daemoth ne mentait pas. Ses paroles, gestes, mouvements sentaient tout comme Turgon et Aredhel, et aussi un peu d'Avari. De toute façon, il avait raison, et si Finarfin l'avait laissé, il ne prononcerait jamais à voix haute sa liaison familiale avec Maeglin.

" Est-ce la raison pourquoi tu as évité de me le dire ?"

L'Elfe Noir hocha de la tête et resta silencieux.

" Tu n'es pas aussi reconnu que lui. "

Daemoth rit tristement après cette dernière remarque du roi.

" Parce que je n'ai jamais pris de risque."

" Explique-toi. "

" À la Nirnaeth Arnoediad, je suis resté à Gondolin. Je ne me suis jamais mêlé d'autre chose que ma petite famille et je n'ai jamais essayé non plus. "

Les dalles fendues de l'entrée étaient apparues sous leurs pas.

" Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ici, ta femme et toi ? " demanda Finarfin.

L'Elfe Noir s'arrêta soudainement. Il pensait à la réponse qui n'allait pas tarder à sortir de sa bouche. Finarfin fronça les sourcils en attendant les paroles que Daemoth semblait avoir du mal à prononcer.

" Je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de dire cela. " dit finalement Daemoth, les yeux rivés sur Nargothrond. Finarfin attendait toujours une explication, la main inconsciemment sur son épée. Daemoth continua lentement :

" Ma femme est née à Dorthonion. Elle a vécu longtemps dans Nargothrond, avant de venir à Gondolin. Elle a voulu retourner ici... Gondolin n'est pas un endroit rempli de bons souvenirs. "

Le visage de Daemoth se crispa. Après un moment de silence, il riva son regard dans les yeux gris du Noldo et poursuivit :

" J'ai perdu maints trésors dans la vallée de Tumladen. La seule richesse que j'ai pu récupérer se trouve dans ces cavernes, brisée et fânée. Elle a vu la mort de sa fille, son beau-fils et ses petits-enfants et m'a sauvé des mains de mon frère. Mais moi, je n'ai rien pu faire pour elle jusqu'à maintenant."

Ils étaient arrivés à l'entrée principale. Daemoth s'assit sur une des pierres et s'adossa contre les portes cassées et Finarfin en fit autant. L'un était plongé dans le vide de ses regrets, l'autre dans ses pensées. Le Noldo regardait sans voir les pierres sous ses pieds. Jadis, ses enfants avaient marché sur ces dalles. Il mit sa main sur une d'elles et regarda la poussière s'envoler lentement.

Finarfin ne savait pas s'il devait entrer ou non. Il se leva mais resta comme ça, planté sur ses pieds. Daemoth remarqua son hésitation et d'un geste habile, récupéra son épée de la ceinture du roi.

" Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? " demanda Finarfin, presque choqué. Daemoth haussa les épaules, puis dit avec une lueur étincelante dans les yeux :

" Simple réflexe… Mais vous, vous avez oublié de me poser LA question. Bien que ce ne soit pas à moi d'y répondre, je pense qu'il y a un moyen, pour vous et pour moi, de trouver la paix en nos âmes sur ces terres. "

L'Elfe Noir avait parlé presque aussi sagement que les Maias d'Eldamar, mais c'était son épée, brillant d'un éclat de fer sous le soleil d'après midi qui avait attiré l'attention de Finarfin. C'était une arme très simple, presque banale, mais elle lui rappelait quelque chose.

C'était _très familier._ Il savait qu'il avait vu cette lumière quelque part.

_Aegnor._

Finarfin fronça les sourcils.

_Flamme pointue._

Mais pourquoi il avait l'impression qu'il avait vu ses yeux _dans la même journée_ ?

_Parce que j'y pense beaucoup ? _se demanda-t-il.

_Non._

Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers Daemoth qui regardait aussi aux éclats de lumière venant de son épée, pensant à sa femme.

_Sa femme._

" Eru ! " s'exclama Finarfin. Daemoth leva la tête pour contempler un roi Noldo choqué et se disant probablement des _C'est impossible !. _Il sourit tout de même au Noldo dont le regard s'était perdu dans le vide. Il essayait de mettre des choses en place, et Daemoth décida de lui accorder quelques instants de réflexion; il avait beau être le plus sage des Noldor, il était quand même abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

"On dirait que vous venez de tout découvrir par vous même, donc plus besoin de me poser la question. "

" Découvrir _quoi_ ? "

L'hébétude n'améliorait pas les capacités intellectuelles des elfes. Daemoth baissa la tête vers le côté et attendit que Finarfin découvre qu'il disait n'importe quoi.

" Aegnor… Elle… ? "

" Vous venez de faire connaissance avec votre petite-fille. N'est-elle pas magnifique ? "

Finarfin était confus. Décidément, aujourd'hui était le jour des quatre vérités familiales balancées sur la figure.

" Et pourquoi on ne me l'a jamais dit ? "

" Parce que les seules personnes sachant cela sont morts. À part moi, et elle. "

" On m'avait dit que... qu'il aimait une femme humaine, Andreth. Mais ils étaient morts sans être mariés... " fit le Noldo.

" Non, justement, ils se sont mariés en secret. Je leur ai donné un coup de pouce - ne me demandez pas comment, je ne veux pas me souvenir de la punition que j'ai reçu à mon retour à Nan Elmoth - puis, ils ont eu une fillette. " expliqua Daemoth.

Le roi Noldo s'accroupit par terre. On aurait dit qu'il venait d'accoster un problème particulièrement difficile.

Tout d'abord, le déni prit place dans son cerveau.

_Impossible._

Puis la vérité frappa le déni.

_Il ne ment pas, et tu le sais bien._

Ensuite, le besoin de comprendre.

_Comment ?_

La réponse était déjà donnée.

_Si ce n'était pas vrai ?_

Impossible.

Une comparaison apparut dans la tête de Finarfin. D'abord, le visage de son fils, puis le visage de sa _petite-fille._

_Elle n'est pas… ne peut pas être ma petite fille !_

Mais elle l'est. Regarde comment ils se ressemblent.

_Tous les Noldor se ressemblent !_

Ah bon ?

Bien entendu, ceux-là n'étaient pas les vraies pensées de Finarfin. Le roi Noldo ne pensait pas de cette façon, ce qui, justement, lui avait fait gagner la réputation de sage. Cette façon était la manière de Daemoth, qui n'était pas du tout connu pour son extrême sagesse. Il était certes intelligent, mais c'était plutôt dans le domaine de l'empathie qu'il excellait, avant la chute de Gondolin. La seule chose qu'il avait manquée était la trahison de son frère, qu'il n'avait pu comprendre que trop tard. En ce moment, cette capacité sommeillait sous des épaisses couches de brume.

Finarfin, lui, était resté calme contrairement à la scène de Daemoth. Il avait analysé la situation et comparé les possibilités, avait laissé son coeur s'exprimer et en avait déduit que ce n'était _pas du tout _impossible.

C'était _vrai. _Pas possible, vrai.

La seule chose qu'il ne comprit pas à la suite de ses pensées furent le fait que Daemoth arrivait à expliquer tout ça comme s'il parlait du temps qu'il fait.

La réponse, très claire, apparut dans l'esprit du roi : _Il en est devenu malade._

Ses trésors, comme il les appelait, étaient détruits un par un, sous ses yeux. Le seul qui était resté en vie se trouvait dans ces cavernes, perdue.

Enfin, le coeur de Finarfin se lia à cette fille, _sa _fille. Il ne connaissait pas son nom mais il l'aimait, comme il aimait ses propres enfants et sa petite-fille Finduilas, tous morts sauf deux : Galadriel et...

" Elle s'appelle comment ? " dit-il d'une voix rendue rauque par la boule coincée dans sa gorge.

" Glorédhel de père, Angloth de mère, mais il paraît que Finrod Felagund l'a toujours appelé Narloth, alors que moi je préfère Angloth parce que ça va mieux avec son apparence... "

Il semblait au roi que Daemoth parlait de plus en plus, ce qui était plutôt normal, vu qu'il n'avait pas discuté avec qui que ce soit d'autre que sa femme depuis plusieurs années. Il écouta poliment les déblatérations du fils de sa nièce, puis se dirigea vers l'entrée des cavernes.

" Si elle décide de me tuer à coups de pelle, essayez de la convaincre pour l'épée ! "

Finarfin fronça les sourcils

" Pourquoi ? "

" Parce que ça fait moins mal et ça finit en un seul coup. "

" Non, pourquoi elle voudrait te tuer ? "

" Parce que je vous ai laissé entrer et en plus de ça, je vous ai raconté son histoire et j'ai même dit ses noms. "

" Tu es sérieux, là ? " fit le roi en se retenant de sourire, croyant à une plaisanterie acerbe. Daemoth haussa les épaules et marmonna un " On sait jamais. " en regardant autour.

_À force de rester avec des fous, est-ce qu'on devient fou ?_ pensa Finarfin avant d'entrer dans la salle dévalisée par les orcs dans un passé assez proche.

La lumière du soleil venait des fenêtres sculptées avec habileté dans les murs, éclairant la dévastation. Les colonnes étaient brisées et le sol fissuré ; mais il n'y avait pas de poussière. Finarfin remarqua le balai posé contre un mur et esquissa un mince sourire. Il ne s'attarda pas ; ses pieds l'emmenaient autre part. Il marchait sans savoir ou il allait, en regardant les décorations sur les murs fendus. Son instinct de grand-père venu de Valinor l'aidait à trouver son chemin.

Il posa finalement son pied sur l'entrée d'une salle gigantesque. C'était sûrement la plus belle salle de tout Nargothrond ; bien qu'elle soit vide, les pierres façonnées étaient des chefs-d'oeuvres. Le plafond brillait de mille feux avec les rayons de soleil ; le nain qui avait imaginé cela devait être un génie.

Le sentiment d'être observé tira Finarfin hors de son état d'émerveillement. Il dirigea son regard vers l'immense trône en pierre, dont les bijoux incrustés avaient été volés des décennies auparavant. Sur les marches menant au siège, une ombre était assise. Elle regardait le roi Noldo de ses yeux gris, et tenait quelque chose dans ses mains.

Finarfin fixa un moment cette elfe habillée d'une cape aux couleurs de la pierre. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même et continuait à fixer le nouveau venu de son regard froid et étincelant.

Le roi Noldo s'approcha des marches de pierre et s'assit à une distance respectable de l'elfe. La femme monta rapidement de quelques marches et s'accroupit contre le trône en le voyant venir. Le coeur de Finarfin lui faisait horriblement mal ; c'était comme s'il était transpercé d'aiguilles. Il regarda un moment les yeux gris de la femme, puis baissa la tête, attendant qu'elle dise le premier mot. La boule dans sa gorge ne lui permettrait pas de parler d'une voix claire. La femme qui, plus tôt dans la journée, lui avait lancé une flèche et ordonné de lâcher son mari était maintenant comme un animal traqué dans son nid.

Le tintement d'un objet tombé fit lever la tête de Finarfin. La chose que la femme tenait dans ses mains tremblantes s'était libéré et était venu jusqu'au pied du roi. Elle fit un mouvement pour la récupérer, mais Finarfin l'avait déjà prise dans ses mains.

C'était la couronne des rois de Nargothrond. Une couronne de fleurs dorées , portée et dévorée par deux serpents aux yeux d'émeraude ; Finrod avait transformé le blason de son père en couronne. Le bijou était bien conservé mais avait besoin d'être nettoyé et poli.

Les yeux de Finarfin se rivèrent vers la femme, qui regardait la couronne avec insistance. Son capuchon était tombé, et ses cheveux blonds brillaient. C'était l'héritage de son père, et Finarfin reconnut encore une fois son fils cadet en elle.

Elle avait tendu une main blanche vers la couronne d'or que son grand-père tenait. Elle ne recula pas quand il s'approcha d'elle, mais sursauta quand Finarfin tint sa main au lieu de lui rendre le bijou. Elle recommença à trembler et essaya de se retirer sans succès. Finarfin déposa la couronne par terre et attrapa l'autre main de la fille qui dût laisser tomber, avec un bruit sonore, le couteau qu'elle avait sorti de nulle part.

Finarfin se rapprocha encore plus, toujours en tenant fermement les poignets de la femme. Face à la faiblesse de sa petite-fille, il sentait qu'il devait être fort pour pouvoir la rassurer et sa voix ne trembla pas quand il lui parla :

" Me connais-tu, petite ? "

Certes, elle n'était pas petite mais Finarfin la voyait comme ça.

L'elfe essaya encore une fois de retirer ses mains de la prise du roi. Elle ne réussit pas mais planta son regard glacial dans les yeux de Finarfin.

Lui n'était pas troublé. Sa décision de récupérer sa petite-fille, égarée dans sa tristesse infinie, ne faisait qu'augmenter.

" Dis-moi ton nom, s'il te plaît. " fit-il avec le ton le plus aimable qu'il possédait.

L'elfe déglutit. Personne, à part son mari, n'avait utilisé ce ton avec elle depuis longtemps.

" Angloth. " dit-elle à voix basse.

" Pourquoi pas Glorédhel ? "

Les yeux d'Angloth se remplirent de larmes. Les souvenirs de son père et ses oncles émergeaient du fond de son coeur et elle ne pouvait pas les retenir.

Finarfin lâcha une main de sa petite-fille pour essuyer les larmes qui venaient de couler.

" Tu es qui ? " fit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

" Finarfin, fils de Finwë. " répondit-il.

" Finrod ? "

" Mon fils. Ainsi que Orodreth, Angrod et Aegnor. "

Un sanglot échappa de la bouche d'Angloth. Entendre les noms de ses oncles et son père de celui qui avait perdu tout ses fils était particulièrement douloureux.

" R-regarde comment on se ressemble, toi et moi, " fit Angloth entre deux sanglots. " Tu as p-perdu ton père, moi aussi." Elle hoqueta. " T-tes enfants, m-moi aussi. " Elle poussa un petit cri qu'elle étouffa en pressant sa main libre contre sa bouche et ne dit plus rien.

Finarfin lâcha la main qu'il tenait encore et enlaça sa petite-fille, doucement mais fermement. Il caressa maladroitement les cheveux pâles d'Angloth et enfouit son visage dans la cascade blonde. Elle sentait comme un bébé, comme l'enfance de son père. Le coeur du grand-père se serra, et il libéra toute la douleur qu'il y gardait. Il n'avait pas besoin de paraître fort quand il ne regardait pas les yeux de sa petite-fille. Des larmes qu'il ne put compter mouillèrent la cape d'Angloth ; tandis que la femme continuait de trembler et hoqueter en serrant le cou de son ancêtre. Ils avaient relâché toutes les peines torturant leurs âmes depuis très longtemps et là, ils pleuraient sans avoir honte.

" Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit ? " murmura le grand-père.

" On n'a pas... voulu... "

_Vous n'avez pas voulu laisser un grand-père et grand-oncle inconnu entrer dans votre vie comme si rien n'était. Vous n'avez pas voulu laisser qui que ce soit faire partie de votre tristesse, _pensa Finarfin.

Le temps se pressa de passer rapidement. Quand Finarfin pensa à regarder par la fenêtre au-dessus de l'épaule de sa petite-fille, le ciel était rougeâtre. Le roi déposa un léger baiser sur le front d'Angloth et se leva doucement mais l'elfe (qui s'était révélée être une demi-elfe) tint fermement son bras. Elle ne tremblait plus et ne voulait pas qu'il parte.

" Je ne m'en vais pas, petite. Je vais juste regarder ce que font les soldats. "

Le moment d'un fraction de seconde, une ombre bougea sur le pas de la porte. Finarfin comprit tout de suite que c'était Daemoth, attendant là. Depuis quelques heures, ou seulement quelques minutes ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais son bon sens lui conseillait de les laisser seuls. Soit.

Finarfin sortit des cavernes la tête haute. Le soleil couchant l'éblouissa pour une seconde, puis ses pas se dirigèrent vers le campement de sa troupe. Ses hérauts l'attendaient un peu plus loin, et il ne dût pas leur expliquer grand-chose ; Daemoth s'était trouvé des camarades à qui il avait pu parler sans arrêt.

" Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant, mon roi ? "

" À quel sujet ? "

" Vont-ils rester ici, pendant que l'ouest de Beleriand s'enfonce dans la mer chaque jour de plus en plus ? "

Le jeune elfe qui venait de parler avait parfaitement raison. La logique de Finarfin, mise en pause depuis quelques heures, s'était réveillée. Son intelligence se remit à fonctionner, et il passa la soirée à penser sur une solution… et fulminer contre Morgoth.

Aux premières lumières de l'aube, Finarfin retourna à la salle de trône. Avec tout le silence dont il était capable, il s'installa devant la porte et observa sa petite-fille et Daemoth, l'une ayant posé sa tête sur la poitrine de son mari et l'autre adossé contre le mur. Ils dormaient sereinement et seul leurs mains bougeaient, pour se serrer et se rassurer.

Le grand-père curieux savait qu'il n'était pas censé être là, mais il ne voulait pas rompre ce merveilleux instant de bonheur. Il savait qu'il ne retrouverait peut-être plus jamais un moment pareil, même à Eldamar, sauf si Angloth y venait et ses enfants à elle retournaient en vie… Ça risquait de durer longtemps.

Le bonheur de Finarfin n'allait pas durer pour l'éternité. Quand il allait se rappeler du principal coupable de tous les malheurs que ses enfants et petites-filles avaient dû subir, il n'allait pas du tout être content. Mais il saurait que l'espoir, l'Estel n'était pas perdu. Il saurait que Morgoth n'avait pas réussi à démolir toutes les bontés en ces terres. Il saurait que le Vala n'était pas invincible, et il aurait une raison de plus pour détruire le royaume du Mal.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà. Une petite (ou grande) review serait la bienvenue.<strong>

**J'écrirai peut-être une épilogue, on ne sait jamais... **

**Un second merci à Nelja, à qui je dois la plupart des lecteurs qui auront lu jusqu'à la fin. Ben oui, personne n'a envie de lire mes fautes, bouhou.**

**Review ?  
><strong>


End file.
